Tu y Yo
by Isis07
Summary: Serie de drabbles, de Vegeta y Bulma, de los famosos tres años, saga de Buu y dragon ball gt.
1. Idiota

Hola, soy nueva escribiendo fanfics en este foro, y traigo aquí una serie de drabbles de Bulma y Vegeta, mi pareja favorita de dragon ball z, adoro este anime, bueno espero que disfruten estos drabbles.

.

.

.

.

.

**Serie de drabbles**

**Tú y yo**

Idiota

Era un lindo día en la ciudad del oeste, sol radiante, nubes blancas, personas que iban y venían en la ciudad, aunque era verano y por lo tanto era también un día caluroso, algunos iban a playas a refrescarse o como en el caso de la dueña de la corporación capsula, se refrescaban en la piscina de su casa.

Estaban de un excelente humor, aunque su querido huésped el orgulloso príncipe de los saijajin, le hiciera su vida imposible. Estaba saliendo de la piscina, con su cabello azul cayendo en su espalda, y un traje de baño blanco pequeño, una imagen por demás excitante a los ojos de cualquiera.

Estaba secándose, pero se sintió observada, se dio la vuelta, para saber quién era, y al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa, era Vegeta, quien la miraba intensamente.

-Vegeta-llamo ella, el levanto el rostro y la vio-cierra la boca y quita esa cara de idiota-le dijo guiándole un ojo, y entro a su casa sonriendo con satisfacción.

Vegeta se ruborizo, y camino a la cocina por la bebida que necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado si es así comenten y seguiré subiendo mas.


	2. Sudor

Hola me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el drabble bueno aquí va otro.

.

.

.

.

.

**Serie de drabbles**

**Tú y yo**

Sudor

Estaba nuevamente reparando esa máquina infernal, o mejor conocida como capsula de gravedad, estaba de muy mal humor, no solo por tener que repararla, ya que fue llamada a gritos de: ¡Mujer! ¡Mujer!, por el mono si no que lo tenía ahí al lado.

Se habían dañado los controles, provocando que la gravedad subiera o bajara, sin control alguno, así que él para no perder tiempo, estaba al lado lanzando patadas y golpes a nadie en realidad.

-¿ terminaste mujer?-pregunto el príncipe.

Se dio vuelta para verla y lanzarle uno de sus comentarios mordaz pero no dijo nada, la vista que tenía no la dejo hablar.

Ahí estaba el concentrado, con su short y sin camisa, dejando a la vista su tonificado cuerpo. Antes lo había visto pero ahora, que lo miraba detalladamente con gotas de sudor en su cuerpo, y concentrado en sus ejercicios, no pudo dejar de apreciar lo guapo que era.

Levanto la vista y lo que vio la puso furiosa, el, la veía con una ceja alzada, y una sonrisa de lado, claramente burlona, no dijo nada, solo dio vuelta y siguió lo suyo.

"Estúpido Vegeta, estúpido sudor"

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chocolate

N/A: Traigo aquí otro drabbles, espero que lo disfruten, CoCkAtOo-94, está un poco más largo como me lo pediste, espero que te guste, y gracias por el review.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**§°ø_ŏ῀ὥ**** Tú y yo §****ὥ῀ŏ_ø°§**

Chocolate

-¿Qué es eso mujer?-pregunto el príncipe de los saijayin a Bulma.

-Chocolate- respondió ella.

-¿Choco…que?-pregunto él.

-Chocolate, es un dulce de la tierra es delicioso-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres?-pregunto viéndolo con curiosidad.

-No -respondió cortante, pero ella ignoro el tono y siguió comiendo.

El saco la botella de agua que quería y miro a la mujer que en esos momentos comía muy concentrada un `Chocolate´, y sin siquiera saber pensó que era una imagen muy excitante.

Cuando comprendió su pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza, pensando que así alejaría la estupidez que pensaba.

De pronto ella lo vio.

-¿Seguro que no quieres?-pregunto, una sonrisa picara bailaba en su rostro.

-No-dijo nervioso y salió rápidamente, dejando a la científica con una mueca de confusión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que les guste, si es así comenten y seguiré subiendo mas.


	4. Ruptura

**N/A: **Hola aquí traigo otro drabble, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tú y yo**

Ruptura

̶ ¡Vete de aquí!-grito enojada la peli azul.

̶ Pero Bulma, tenemos que hablar-pidió el pelinegro.

̶ ¿Que hablaremos Yamcha, como me engañabas o como te acostabas con ella?-pregunto sarcástica la científico.

̶ No…te amo, todo lo que viste fue un error-dijo él, en su voz se percibía la suplica, el perdón, pero ya estaba harta no mas, no volvería a burlarse de ella.

̶ Esto se termino, ya te dije, asi que lárgate y no vuelvas, no te perdonare, no te volverás a burlar de mi-le dijo en tono bajo, estaba herida en su orgullo, y su corazón estaba roto.

̶ Pero Bulma…-no termino pues fue interrumpido.

̶ Dijo que te fueras, así que lárgate-le dijo serio y calmado el príncipe de las saiyajin, los oyó cuando entro a la cocina, por su comida, y los gritos lo desesperaron.

̶ ¡Tú no te metas!-le grito.

̶ Lo hare porque me molestan sus gritos, así que lárgate o si no yo mismo te enseñare el camino-contesto con una sonrisa algo perversa en la opinión de Yamcha.

No dijo nada solo se fue, no quería problemas. Al marcharse Bulma cayó de rodillas, lagrimas bañaban su cara, le dolió, y le dolía, pero lo mejor era que se acabara.

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se fue a su cámara a entrenar la mujer estaba mal y era mejor dejarla sola.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CoCkAtOo-94****: **Si Bulma consigue ponerlo nervioso, y sobre el chocolate tal vez haga que lo pruebe jajaja, a ver como reaccionaria. Sobre las épocas si no te preocupes se distinguirán, diré al inicio si es el comienzo de la relación, dragon ball z o gt, por el momento es el inicio, así irán distintos días o meses pero ira primero el inicio, luego él z y el gt, espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Saludos! Y gracias por el review, me animas a continuar.


	5. Consuelo

Perdón por la tardanza, vuelvo por fin con otro drabble.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tú y Yo**

Consuelo

Bulma llevaba días deprimidas, desde que había terminado con Yamcha, a veces lloraba o simplemente estaba triste, no hablaba se encerraba en su laboratorio, y no pelea con Vegeta, hacia lo que el príncipe le pedía o simplemente lo ignoraba cosa que empezaba a molestar un poco a Vegeta.

Iba camino a la cocina cuando encontró a la dichosa mujer en ella, comiendo helado, una costumbre que había adquirido desde que había terminada con el 'insecto' como solía llamarlo Vegeta.

-Mujer, tengo hambre, ¿Dónde está la comida?-pregunto él, debía almorzar, pero también deseaba que ella hablara.

-Dile a uno de los robots que te cocine, no lo he hecho, se me olvido-

-Últimamente todo se te olvida, mujer torpe-fue su seca respuesta, pera ver si reaccionaba, si decía algo o lo insultaba.

Pero ella como era su costumbre no dijo nada, solo se levanto, llevando consigo el helado, caminando en dirección a la sala. Pero la voz de Vegeta la detuvo.

-Eres patética-ella dio vuelta instantáneamente-solo porque terminaste con el estúpido insecto, lloras, y te encierras, eres débil.

-No sabes que es lo que se siente, que la persona que amas, te engañe, merezco sufrir, por estúpida, así que mejor cállate-dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-Tienes razón no sé, pero lo que si se es que el no te merece, te engaño, no llores por basuras como esas, búscate a alguien que este a tu nivel-le dijo y salió de allí, esperando que la mujer reaccionara.

En cambio Bula se quedo quieta en la puerta de la cocina, y pronto una sonrisa se extiendo.

_-"Gracias"-_pensó y salió de la cocina con dirección a su laboratorio.


	6. Beso

Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo drabble, espero que les agrade.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tú y yo**

Beso

No sabía como había pasado, solo había sucedido. Estando en una de sus tantas discusiones con Vegeta, había ocurrido.

Se empezaron a gritar por como él la trataba, él le dijo que tenía que hacer lo que dijera pues era un principe, y ella como no, le contesto, empezaron sus diarias peleas verbales, y entra tanto inconscientemente se acercaron, y después se estaban besando.

Y debía admitir que fue genial, besaba bien, no tenia porque negarlo, el, la besaba con fiereza y pasión, la abrazaba con posesión, ella correspondía con la misma intensidad, sus lenguas tenían una batalla, tratando ambos de dominar, de controlar al otro.

Pero por falta de aire se separaron, se miraron y ambos estaban sonrosados, luego desviaron la mirado, hasta que el hablo.

-Yo…-no hallaba que decir, y ella no se sorprendió de eso, se notaba avergonzado. Pero rápidamente se compuso-me voy…olvídalo- añadió.

Y ella supo que el olvídalo era para el beso, asintió, pero dudaba olvidarlo, el beso había sido maravilloso.

.

.

.

.

.

Androide 18: jejeje bienvenido a mi fanfic, me alegra mucho que hasta el momento te guste, espero que este sea de tu agrado.

Momoyo20: Que bueno que te guste, aquí esta otro.

mickyMe: vaya pues si pensabas hacerlo, deberías me gustaría leer algunas tuyas, y estoy muy feliz porque están te hayan gustado, espero que esta también te guste.

Les agradezco sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo.


	7. Preguntas

Hola he vuelto con otro drabble, que creo que esta corto y algo triste, pero bueno mi imaginación no dio para mas lo siento. Bueno disfrútenlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tú y yo**

**Preguntas**

Se encontraban en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, quería y se sentía en la obligación de alguna manera enmendar lo que hizo su compañero.

Había matado a personas a sin piedad, todo por una estúpida pelea con Goku, ella creía que había cambiado, bueno lo hizo pero tal parece que todo eso fue un golpe a su orgulloso saijayin.

Le dolía que solo pensaran en él, y no en que ahora tenía una esposa, un hijo, una familia, nunca le importo que no pasara mucho tiempo con ellos, sabía que los amaba y con eso era feliz.

Pero lo que presencia la estaba haciendo dudar.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste Vegeta?, ¿todo por pelear con Goku?, ¿por tu orgullo saijayin?, ¿acaso nunca fuimos suficientes para ti?, ¿acaso nunca nos amastes?, ¿todo este tiempo viví en una mentira?-eran preguntas que se hacía y que por más vueltas que le daba no hallaba respuestas.

Eso la desesperaba y la sumía mas en la tristeza.

Quería verlo. Saber si estaba bien.

Porque aunque matara a todo el mundo incluso a ella misma, ella siempre lo amaría.

Pero ahora quería respuestas.

-Bulma hemos encontrado otra esfera-le hablo Yamcha, ella dirigió su vista al radar y efectivamente otra esfera estaba cerca.

-Vamos por ella-respondió.

.

.

.

.

.

Este fue mi pequeño momento de inspiración, pues sinceramente no hallaba que escribir, estoy corta de inspiración con este fic, y tengo que pensar y pensar, pero espero haya quedado aceptable.

**Peny hdez****: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, y aquí vuelvo con otro drabble, no lo pienso abandonar pero tal vez tarde, así que espero que eso me lo perdones.

**RinPink Susaiyajin****: **Creo que hoy no te podre complacer sobre lo de alargarlo, estoy corta de inspiración, bueno pero espero que este te guste, me alegro que los demás también te hayan gustado.

Gracias por los reviews, comenten y nos vemos!


	8. Amor

Hola, vengo nuevamente con un drabble, ahora no tarde mucho en idear este, y eso me hace feliz, es mas creo que ya se cual será el próximo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, bueno dejando eso de lado, lean y disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tú y yo**

Amor

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Ese fue el titulo de un libro que vio y que la mujer leía.

Ese día la máquina de gravedad se había descompuesto y salió para decirle-ordenarle-a la mujer que lo arreglara.

Ella fue a arreglarla, no sin antes maldecirlo y gritarle cuanto insulto llegaba a su mente.

Al no tener su cámara, comenzó a hacer ejercicios en el jardín de la casa, pero tuvo que detenerse a causa de la sed, fue por una botella de agua a la cocina y ahí encontró el dichoso libro, y desde que lo vio y leyó esa pregunta, no había podido sacársela de la mente.

…

Hacía mucho había pasado eso, y en ese entonces lo pensó pues era algo que jamás había sentido, había oído a causa de las novelas que miraban Bulma y la mama de esta la palabra amor, y la famosa frase del "Te amo",

Aunque en ese entonces lo considero una debilidad y pérdida de tiempo.

Nunca supo lo que era.

Hasta ahora.

Ahora que miraba a Trunks jugar con una pequeña Bra, y a Bulma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, divirtiéndose de las ocurrencias de sus hijos.

"_El amor es el sentimiento de cariño, aprecio y protección hacia las personas más importante para ti, es lo que te da fuerzas para enfrentar tus miedos y seguir adelante…por ellos"_

Ya sabía que era y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberlo descubierto.

.

.

.

.

.

Dije que no me costo, pero no me convence, creo que le falto algo, pero no se que, aunque espero que les guste, a mi no y eso me deprime, bueno ya que, díganme con un review que tal, que opinan, debería morir según yo, es el peor, mejor lo dejo a su elección.

**Peny hdez:** Y vuelvo otra vez, este es corto, pero no me convence, en fin espero que a ti te guste y lo disfrutes.

**RinPin Susaiyajin:** Actualice pronto, no quiero que mueras y por ende tus fans, espero que este te guste, pero nuevamente me ha quedado corto, espero que el próximo salga mejor.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Nos vemos!


	9. Familia

Hola he vuelto con otro drabble, siento mucho haberme tardado, ahora pueden leer este pequeño drabble, que espero les guste. Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

**Tú y yo**

Familia 

_Familia…_

Hace muchos años se pregunto qué era eso, que significaba, que se sentía tener tal cosa.

¿Sería como decían aquellos humanos, que se sentía felicidad, cariño, amor, comprensión, calor y que tu corazón se sentiría cálido y lleno de alegría?

Nunca lo supo, pues para su padre solo era un soldado que debía gobernar, enorgullecerlo, y nunca deshonrar a la realeza. Su madre no tenía permitido verla, pues se le consideraba una debilidad sentir amor aun con su madre.

Desde pequeño fue entrenado para matar, seguir órdenes de Freezer en ese entonces, nunca sintió esa calidez y cariño.

…

Ahora sabía lo que era, sabía lo que significaba, lo que se sentía.

Descubrió que su padre estaba equivocado al decir que era una debilidad.

Era todo lo contrario.

Con ellos se sentía seguro y fuerte, sabía que la familia era importante y que por ellos harías lo que fuera, y con ellos siempre sentía lo que una vez se pregunto qué seria.

Amor, calidez, alegría-aunque este no lo demostrara abiertamente-orgullo y comprensión, pues lo aceptaban como era.

Podía decir que era feliz y no se arrepentía de la que ahora era su familia-aunque no lo admitiría nunca, ni bajo tortura-

De pronto oyó unos gritos.

-¡Trunks, devuélveme el teléfono, estaba hablando!-grito su princesa.

-¡Llevas más de una hora hablando, y yo lo necesito usar!-respondió el mayor.

-¡Cállense ya!-ordeno Bulma.

-Pero mama…-dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¡Pero nada!, ¡sus gritos se oyen hasta mi laboratorio y necesito trabajar!-grito la peli azul.

Vegeta tenía un tic en su ojo.

Si los amaba, pero eso no quitaba que a veces deseaba matarlos, porque eran cuando se lo proponían igual o más escandalosos que su madre.

Suspiro.

Que podía hacer, después de todo era su familia.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora si diré mis motivos del por cual tarde, primero estaba cansada, estaba en época de exámenes, estaba viendo animes y me daba pereza escribir, luego me puse a leer manga y ya lo tenía escrito este, pero se me olvidaba subirlo, siento mucho si los hice esperar.

Bueno ahora espero que les haya gustado mucho este drabble, a mí personalmente no me gusto mucho, siento que le falta algo pero no se qué, así que lo dejo a su criterio.

**Peny hdez:** Tal parece que no morí, pero si tarde jejeje, me alegro mucho que lo escribí se haya transmitido, saludos para ti también, cuídate!

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Estoy muy contenta porque te gusto, se que lo he repetido hasta el cansancio-tal vez hasta te has aburrido de leerlo-pero lo siento mucho por haber tardado, también te quiero, cuídate.

**Megumi007:** Que bueno que te gusto, eso me alegra, y si te doy la razón quien no querría a Vegeta, puede ser un poco frio pero es lo que lo hace lindo.

Gracias por lo reviews.

Nos vemos!


	10. Te amo

Hola volví con otro drabble de esta pareja, quiero disculparme por el retraso, pero es que mi inspiración se había ido y ha vuelto lo cual me alegra, además de que aprovecho para escribir pues puede que mañana no este, me he puesto a trabajar y me costó un poco pues lleva lime, nunca había hecho y eso me ponía nerviosa.

No sé cómo me quedo espero que bien, y quiero decirles que llegaron las vacaciones ahora podre actualizar más pronto.

Me dejo de distraerlos y lean, espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo<strong>

Te amo

Sus manos recorrerían con pasión y deseo la piel expuesta de sus piernas, su boca la besaba con desenfreno, para después iniciar con sus lenguas una guerra, intentando dominar al otro, alargando con esto el momento en que sus cuerpos se volvieran uno, ambos lo ansiaban pero les gustaba jugar antes.

Su boca bajo a su cuello, donde repartió besos, lamio y al final mordió la fina piel en el que inmediatamente aparecieron manchas rojizas él, las observo y sonrió, así nadie podría tocarla, así todos sabrían que era de el, y que el idiota que lo ignorara o intentara acercársele lo acabaría sin problema alguno.

Sus manos ascendían y descendían deleitándose con la suavidad y tersura de la piel de sus piernas, suspiros comenzaron a inundar la habitación. Al llegar a sus hombros bajo despacio las tiras del sostén, e hizo lo mismo que con el cuello en la piel expuesta.

Dejo sus piernas y sus manos subieron a sus pecho que comenzó a masajear con suavidad, acción que produjo un gemido, dejo de hacerlo y movió sus manos a la espalda de ella, para liberar sus pechos.

Al conseguir llegar, soltó un gruñido de exasperación pues no podía desabrocharlo, escucho una risita, claramente burlona, y gruño nuevamente.

Considero que mejor dejaba de burlarse y decidió ayudarlo, pues al igual que él estaba ansiosa, esperando pronto sentirse suya, como muchas otras noches había pasado.

Cuando por fin logro con ayuda de la peli azul logro liberarse de esa molesta prenda, procedió a darle atención a los dos, lamiendo y mordiendo la punta de uno y masajeando el otro, y la habitación fue inundada esta vez de gemidos.

Consideraba injusto recibir solo ella la atención, así que de un empujón que el azabache no se esperaba, quedo debajo de ella, quien sonrió, y lenta y suavemente comenzó a acariciar su torso, y definir sus bien trabajados músculos, el solo suspiraba.

Pronto con su boca empezó un camino de besos por todo su abdomen.

̶ Te amo ̶ dijo en medio de un suspiro y de pronto el azabache, ella se detuvo inmediatamente.

̶ ¿Qué? ̶ pregunto totalmente sorprendida.

El se levanto molesto al sentirla quieta sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

̶ ¿Qué pasa? ̶ pregunto.

̶ Repítelo ̶ fue su respuesta.

̶ ¿Qué cosa? ̶ cuestiono confundido.

̶ Que me amas ̶ dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El se sorprendió por eso, pero inmediatamente recordó que en medio de la niebla del deseo, había dicho sin querer que la amaba.

Inmediatamente lo negó.

̶ No se dé que hablas ̶ dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

̶ Si sabes ̶ contradijo segura.

̶ Estas loca mujer, no he dicho nada ̶ negó molesto.

̶ Bien si no lo repites, no seguiremos ̶ dijo seguro de que con eso él se rendiría y lo diría, pero su respuesta la sorprendió.

̶ Que así sea ̶ fueron sus palabras.

Salió de la cama molesto por habérsele negado su 'ejercicio nocturno', pero más que todo por no poder decirle lo que en verdad sentía, sintiéndose por esto un cobarde.

…

En la habitación la peli azul acostada en la cama lista para dormir, con una sonrisa recordaba el "Te amo" que Vegeta le había dicho, aunque lo negara, ella sabía que era verdad.

No podía estar más feliz, la persona que mas amaba, también la amaba.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió feliz, con la sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, como dije hay lime y no sé si les gusto, espero que sí, déjenme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones.<p>

Aunque debo agregar que el final no me gusto, siento que le falto algo pero no se qué.

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Gracias por leer, me alegro mucho que te gustara el drabble, ahora si vuelvo con otro, pero si otra vez tarde, aunque ya lo tenía solo que se me había olvidado subirlo, me disculpo.

**Nathalie S.:** Que bueno que te gustara, sobre las personalidades, me gusta mantenerlas, no me gusta cambiarlas pues no es lo mismo, gracias por leer.

Gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir con esta historia.

Nos vemos!


	11. Paternidad

Hola! Ya esta aquí un nuevo drabble, no tarde mucho esta vez, en realidad lo hubiera traido antes, pero habia estado ocupada, y por fin tuve un tiempo hoy.

Quiero decirles que esta historia esta a punto de terminar, solo faltan cuatro drabbles, que ya los tengo en mente cuales pueden ser.

Espero les guste, lean y disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo<strong>

Paternidad

̶ Papa ̶

̶ Umm ̶

̶ Papa ̶ llamo con más insistencia la pequeña peli azul.

̶ ¿Qué pasa? ̶ pregunto adormilado Vegeta.

Cualquiera diría que es increíble que el orgulloso príncipe no esté gritando y maldiciendo a la persona que se había atrevido a despertarlo a mitad de la noche, pero no podía hacer eso era su hija, su princesita, su niña.

̶ No puedo dormir ̶ contesto.

̶ ¿Y qué quiere que haga? ̶ pregunto su padre.

̶ Cuéntame un cuento ̶ pidió con una tierna y angelical sonrisa su pequeña hija.

Vegeta lo pensó.

̶ Está bien, vamos ̶ acepto.

…

̶ Y vivieron felices para siempre ̶ finalizo el cuento el azabache, sobre una princesa que era maltratada por sus hermanastras y su madrasta, y que luego le aparecía una hada madrina, iba a la fiesta del príncipe, baila con él, se enamoran, cuando daban las 12 debía irse y se la cae la zapatilla, el príncipe la recoge, al día siguiente le mide a todas las mujeres la zapatilla, y cuando se la mide a ella, sabe que es el amor de su vida, se casan y viven felices para siempre.

¡Bah! Basura.

Pero a su pequeña hija le gustaba y el solo podía complacerla en lo que pedía, la amaba y le daría lo que pidiera-menos un novio, eso sí que no, primero muerto- y haría lo que ella quisiera, y eso incluía un estúpido cuento, demasiado cursi para su gusto.

Con Trunks no habia sido asi, lo habia aislado de el, pero en ese entonces no sabia como comportarse, no sabia como ser padre, tenia miedo-aunque eso jamás lo admitiría-pero con sus pequeña hija lo habia aprendido, ahorasabia que significaba ser padre.

…

Bulma mirba afuera de la habitación la poca habitual imagen de Vegeta contándole un cuento a su hija.

Estaba orgullosa de él, había aprendido a ser un buen padre, no muy cariñoso, pero si uno del que sus hijo podían sentirse orgullosos, en el pasado había cometido crímenes, pero ahora había cambiado, era una buena persona, que sabia los amaba a todos y eso la hacía feliz.

Sin duda la paternidad le había sentado bien.

* * *

><p>Y este es, creo que no me quedo bien, se qué bueno dije que es un BxV, pero pienso que también un tiempo padre e hija no cae mal, además es un BxV indirectamente, bueno eso pienso, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Espero un review.

**Peny hdez:** Me alegra el hecho de que el lime no fue un asco, tenía miedo y vergüenza, no importa que no hayas comentado, lo que importa es que lo leíste, y por fin! Actualice mas o menos rápido, saludos, cuídate.

yukkoame: me halaga mucho el hecho de que lo leas una y otra vez, asi como el que me consideres una buena escritora, yo personalmente no lo creo, pero me alegro ver que les agrada mi trabajo, me pase por la pagina, interesante, gracias por la invitación, saludos, cuídate.

Nathalie.S: me alegro que el lime haya gustado, creía que no, pero veo me equivocaba, bueno Vegeta es así, no dice lo que siente, pero lo demuestra y si probablemente el único que oiga Bulma, y aquí está el otro drabble, pero personalmente no me gusto, saludos, cuídate.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Nos vemos!


	12. Momentos

**H**ola.

Finalmente volví con otro pequeño drabble, y digo pequeño porque es pequeño, espero que este les agrade y que si no he actualizado ha sido por falta de inspiración.

Quiero decirles a los que leen mi fic Prometidos a la fuerza esperen un poco, la inspiración no llega para este fic y deseos darle un buen capi, algo que disfruten.

Espero me entiendan.

Dejo esto para que lo lean.

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y Yo<strong>

**Momentos**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**E**n su vida había pasado por mucho, y seguía haciéndolo, había cambiado, pero aun así en el permanecían distintos momentos de su vida.

**Momentos malos**

_Su planeta había sido destruido, ahora estaba bajo las órdenes de Freezer, por su orgullo y su planeta destruido, seguiría adelante, esperando el momento de acabar con ese tirano._

**Momentos buenos**

_Por fin el Freezer había sido derrotado, aunque lastimosamente el que lo había logrado había sido ese estúpido de Kakarotto, pero el alivio que sentía de saber que era libre, que no debía obedecer a nadie era más fuerte._

**Momentos tristes**

_No podía creer en lo que Kakarotto le había dicho, la mujer, su mujer, su compañera estaba muerta, Majin Boo la había matado._

**Momentos felices**

_Majin Boo había sido derrotado, pero lo mejor era que su familia estaba viva, Bulma se encontraba feliz de verlo y se acercaba abrazarlo, su hijo reía contento de la victoria y de ver a todos juntos._

**Momentos de furia**

_Disparo su ki dándoles a las personas que en esa dirección se encontraba matándolas al instante, pero eso no le interesaba, en este momento deseaba pelear con Goku, el maldito saijayin que lo había humillado, la furia e ira lo dominaban._

**Momentos vergonzosos**

_Esto era humillante, jugando en el patio de la Corporación Capsula con su pequeña hija, que como si fuera un pequeño mono se colgaba de él, feliz de que su papi estuviera con ella._

**Momentos inolvidables**

_Su piel era suave, sus labios dulces, sus caricias tiernas y apasionadas, una rara combinación, sus gemidos eran música, sus suspiros insinuantes, todo en ella era único._

Cosas como esas jamás las olvidaría, siempre estarían con él, además de los crímenes que había cometido, pero sentía y creía que la culpa que sentía cada día, era su castigo y su familia su bendición.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ueno este fue el drabble de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Como ya dije esto está por terminar faltan tres drabbles mas para terminarlo.

**Veyita: **Me alegra mucho que mis pequeños drabbles te gusten, y es al contrario gracias a ustedes por comentar y apoyarme, este sigue corto, pero espero lo disfrutes.

**I love sasusaku 23 10 28: **me hace feliz ver lo mucho que te gustan mis drabbles, también el hecho de que te emocionen, me alegra el hecho de que lo sientan a la vez que lo lean, aquí tiene otro amiga, disfrútalo!

Agradezco a todos por sus reviews así como a aquellos que han agregado la historia a favoritos.

Saludos.

Nos vemos!


	13. Recompensa

Hola!, despues de un buen tiempo perdido vuelvo, este drabble pensaba publicarlo días despues del anterior, pero el hecho de que faltaba poco para entrar a clases, y tenia que dar como mil vueltas no me permitieron y ahora están ya en clases como que mi inspiración decidió decir nos vemos y hasta ahora pude terminarlo.

Mis demás excusas al final.

Si desean leer, adelante. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y Yo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ecompensa

**.**

**.**

**.**

̶ **V**egeta por favor, vamos ¿quieres? ̶ pidió la peli azul una vez más, al ver que su marido la ignoraba.

El cuestionado giro y la vio fijamente, preguntándose cómo podía pensar la mujer que él haría eso, ni loco, ahora se sentía parte de la tierra "Un terrícola con orgullo de saijayin" como una vez había dicho, pero no para llegar a esos extremos.

̶ Ya te dije que no lo hare ̶ respondió irritado.

̶ Bien ̶ dijo ella.

El se volteo y suspiro aliviado, pensando que la mujer por fin se había dado por vencido y lo dejaría en paz, pero todo alivio se fue para ser reemplazado con sorpresa al sentir unos brazos envolverlo, y el aliento de quien fuera su mujer en su nuca.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a excitarse pero seguía alerta, pues cuando quería algo, ella haría lo que fuera.

̶ Si vamos prometo que esta noche será inolvidable ̶ hablo en su oído en un susurro con voz sensual.

El perdido en la voz de ella se giro y tomo posesión de sus labios con ferocidad y ella acostumbrada a estos correspondió con igual intensidad.

̶ ¿Por qué no ahora? ̶ pregunto con picardía al terminar el beso.

Ella sonrió y se separo, negó con la cabeza.

̶ No, hay que irnos ve a vestirte ̶ respondió.

El decepcionado solo camino a la habitación.

…

La fiesta era total y completamente aburrida, terrícolas débiles-en su opinión-por todos lados, riendo, bebiendo y conversando lo tenían desesperado, odiaba las fiestas que en su casa se organizaban, ahora una donde solo habían desconocidos no lo soportaba.

Estaba en un rincón de la sala, al llegar Bulma lo había presentado con todos y el con su pose orgullosa y sus modales de príncipe había dado una excelente impresión, y la peli azul al ver esto había sonreído contenta por la cooperación de su esposo, pero inmediatamente estas acabaron se fue a un rincón.

Aunque eso no quitara que vigilara a su mujer, pues había visto a más de un idiota viéndola descaradamente. Y él solo por lo que se sabía pronto le esperaría en casa no los mataba en ese instante.

Solo deseaba que eso pronto acabara.

…

Rápidamente al solo tener un pie en su cuarto se quito el molesto saco, así como la corbata que sentía lo ahorcaría en cualquier momento, por eso prefería su traje de combate, era cómodo y práctico, no esas molestas prendas humanas.

Sintió los pasos de la peli azul entrando al cuarto, inmediatamente verla, con velocidad estuvo frente a ella y acto seguido la beso, con pasión y desenfreno, ella estaba sorprendida, pero aun así correspondió con igual intensidad.

Poco a poco fue moviéndose aun en medio del beso y al sentir la cama chocar con sus rodillas, dio la vuelta y recostó a su mujer, para así comenzar con su "ejercicio nocturno".

…

Se despertó a su hora habitual, al levantarse así en medio de su desnudez fue al baño, a darse una ducha, al salir vio a su mujer aun dormida, e inevitablemente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente.

Sonrió.

Si cada vez que fuera a una de esas estúpidas fiestas su mujer su noche sería mejor que las anteriores, definitivamente valdría la pena ir.

Y por la noche podría cobrar su recompensa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, a mí personalmente me pareció un poco divertido, ahora para los que leen "Prometidos a la fuerza", la actualización llegara dentro de un momento más, para ese fic no me llegan ideas, así que lo siento.<p>

**I love sasusaku 23 10 28: **Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te gusto, aquí está este espero te guste. Saludos!

Gracias por tu review, así como a aquellos que lo leen.

Nos vemos!


	14. Dia del padre

**P**or fin! Después de tanto tiempo volví con otro drabble, el penúltimo…estoy triste porque pronto terminara, me encariño mucho con esta historia.

**M**e disculpo por tardar, pero tenía la idea mas no sabía cómo ponerla.

**A**demás he estado ocupada, pero quise terminar lo más pronto posible que mi imaginación permitía hacer este drabble.

**E**spero les guste.

**S**i gustan…

**L**ean.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y yo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ía del padre

.

.

.

**S**e levanto como cada mañana temprano, tomo una toalla y se metió al baño, para darse una ducha.

Al salir busco su ropa para vestirse, al terminar salió de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina, en busca de un robot para que este le hiciera su desayuno.

Al hacer lo que se proponía, espero en la mesa por su comida.

Tiempo después esta estuvo lista y le fue servida, como todo saiyajin comió rápidamente y en grandes cantidades.

Al terminar salió en dirección a su cámara de gravedad para poder entrenar.

Pero algo lo inquietaba, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día.

…

Camino con sigilo entre los pasillos, buscando la habitación que la llevaría a su objetivo.

Entro en esta pero no encontró a quien buscaba, solo a su madre que al verla sonrió.

̶ ¿Y papá? ̶ pregunto la pequeña.

̶ Debe estar en su cámara entrenando ̶ les respondió.

La pequeña vio el papel en sus manos, levanto la vista y decidió ir, después de todo, sus razones eran importantes y dudaba que su padre le reclamara algo.

Y decidida fue al patio de su casa.

…

Oyó que el intercomunicador sonaba, presiono el botón que sabia le daría contacto visual con quien sea que lo interrumpiera, con la intención de gritarle, pero al ver de quien se trataba descarto lo que había planeado.

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ pregunto con voz suave.

̶ Papi podrías salir hay algo que quiero darte ̶ respondió con su dulce y su tierna voz.

Vegeta asintió pues la tímida voz de su hija mas el inmenso cariño que le tenía lo obligaron.

Al salir y que su hija lo viera, este se le tiro encima, el, la atrapo y correspondió el abrazo que ella le brindaba.

̶ Feliz día del padre ̶ dijo con una gran sonrisa, para a continuación darle un beso.

El sonrió por la muestra de cariño de su hija, algo común pero que valoraba.

̶ Feliz día papá ̶ dijo la voz de su hijo, el desvió la vista a este, el cual sonreía, asintió.

̶ Feliz día Vegeta ̶ dijo su mujer.

Su hija le entrego el papel que llevaba en mano. La deposito con cuidado en el suelo y abrió la nota doblada.

Al terminar de leer comprendió el porqué sentía que ese iba a ser un gran día.

Sonrió levemente y decidió dejar el entretenimiento por ese día y pasar ese día con su familia.

"_Feliz día, te quiero, eres el mejor papi del mundo"_ un dibujo de Vegeta y la pequeña Bra-o que se asemejaban a ellos-mas unos dibujos pequeños adornaban el papel.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero les haya gustado, a mí personalmente me gusto-si por fin algo hecho por mi me gusto, pero los milagros existen-espero haya logrado el efecto de ternura que deseaba plasmar.

**L**es agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review, así como quienes agregaron mi fic a favoritos y alertas.

**P**erdón el no poder responder, pero mi tiempo es reducido, además el internet me está dando problemas, si no es porque gracias a el publico y leo fics, lo odiaría. En el proximo drabble o sea el ultimo respondo reviews.

**N**os vemos!


	15. Felicidad

¡**H**ola!

**D**espués de demasiado tiempo…volví. Aunque dudo verdaderamente que recuerden este fic, pero aun así aquí dejo el ultimo drabble. Si se acabo.

**M**e siento algo triste, pero debía terminarlo ya, porque mi otro fic me lleva algo de tiempo, tal parece que las ideas no se coordinan, porque tengo muchas pero a la vez siento que también nada. ¿Complicado verdad?

Me siento feliz porque hubo gente a quien le gusto y me siento feliz.

**G**racias.

**A**hora si gustan…

**L**ean.

* * *

><p><strong>Tú y Yo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-F<strong>elicidad**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l sol dio de lleno en su cara, gruño por la incomodidad pero aun así abrió sus orbes, cerrándolas al instante por la repentina luz que le invadió, más acostumbrado los abrió pero esta vez despacio para evitar lo mismo.

Vio a alguien acomodando bien las cortinas.

¿La mujer quizás?

Vio mejor. No era ella, era…

¿Un saijayin?

Eso lo dejo sorprendido, cerró los ojos creyendo que quizás era una alucinación de su mente o seguía dormido.

Los abrió. No seguía ahí y se dirigía a su dirección.

̶ Su Majestad ̶ Hablo, el extrañado levanto una ceja, ¿Majestad? Si definitivamente estaba alucinando. ̶ Debe levantarse, hoy tiene una reunión con sus consejeros ̶ continuo el soldado ajeno a los pensamientos de su Rey.

El asintió siguiendo el juego que su mente proponía.

Se levanto, entro a su baño anteriormente preparado por las sirvientas de el palacio, se vistió ayudado del mismo soldado que se encargo de levantarlo, cuando una pregunta vino a su mente.

̶ ¿Dónde está mi mujer? ̶ le pregunto.

El soldado le vio extrañado, ¿De qué hablaba su Rey?

̶ De que habla señor, usted no está casado, aun está usted escogiendo candidatas para esposa ̶ le recordó, su Majestad estaba raro el día de hoy. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió con su labor.

El pelinegro sin embargo estaba pensando en lo dicho.

¿Cómo que no estaba casado?

¿Dónde estaba su mujer?

¿Y sus hijos?

Esto debía ser una broma.

Vio a sus alrededor analizando, todo parecía real, empezaba a dudar de que fuera algún sueño, no debía durar tanto, debería estar ya despierto en su cama en la tierra, no aquí donde nada era como lo recordaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ignoraba las palabras que decían en esa sala, no sentía la necesidad de oír lo que le decían, ni quería, solo deseaba respuestas a sus preguntas, quiera saber dónde estaba su familia.

"Irónico" dijo su mente. Hacía años esto era lo que deseaba, su planeta, su reino, su gente, ahora…

Solo deseaba ver a su familia, volver a su vida a la tierra.

Pero no era así.

O acaso seria ¿Qué todo fue un sueño? ¿Nada de lo anterior había sido verdad?

No. No podía ser así.

Deseaba que todo fuera como antes.

No esto, todo tan vacio y aburrido.

Salió de la sala, ignoro los llamados hacia su persona y fue a buscar donde entrenar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Golpeaba sin compasión alguna a quienes frente a él estaba. Soldados de clase baja que no merecían compasión. Su carácter era así, pero su mal humor lo volvía aun peor. Todos los heridos veían desde el suelo como su Rey golpeaba al resto, se veía furioso y ellos debían pagarlo. Aunque estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Pero veían en el algo de confusión.

No le prestaron atención, quizás era algún problema dentro del reino.

…

Había acabado con todos y cada uno de ellos, incluidos los mas "fuertes", no eran nada, no sintió la emoción que sentía al pelear con Kakarotto, era aburrido, pero había logrado por lo menos liberar algo de frustración.

Camino buscando la salida, y tomando rumbo a su habitación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fue llamado al comedor por algún sirviente para poder cenar, fue pero no comió demasiado, algo que extraño a soldados y a la servidumbre, no había casi nada en el día, en la mañana fue igual no comió mucho y al almuerzo no asistió, por estar ocupado pelando, quizás estaba enfermo. Debían llamar un medico.

Pero no podían estar mas equivocados, no era eso, su mesa, la gran mesa le parecía vacia sin la presencia de la mujer, gritándole por estarse quejando de lo horrible que cocinaba-aunque era mentira-sin las peleas de sus hijos o las platicas de estos sobre lo que les habia sucedido.

Solo no era lo mismo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y ahí estaba acostado a punto de dormir, pero no podía, no lo conseguía, quería. No. Necesitaba a la mujer a su lado abrazándolo.

Cerró los ojos, pensando y sin siquiera quererlo cayó en la inconsciencia.

"Vegeta"

Oyó una voz llamándolo.

"Vegeta"

Continuaba.

"Despierta"

Siguió oyendo. Abrió sus parpados lentamente y vio frente a él a la mujer, su mujer, viéndolo preocupada.

Se incorporo y puso la mano en su frente, sintiéndola empapada de sudor.

̶ ¿Estás bien? ̶ preguntó preocupada. Lo había sentido moverse a todos lados y a la abrir sus ojos y verlo, estaba sudoroso y se dispuso a despertarlo, hasta ahora lo lograba.

Pero el no respondió, solo la abrazo, acción que sorprendió por demás a la peli azul.

̶ Si, no fue nada ̶ contesto después de unos momentos, aun abrazándola con fuerza, ella tenía sus brazos también rodeándolo.

Estaba tranquilo, ese sueño le había hecho comprender cuan feliz y divertida era su vida al lado de familia.

Que la verdadera felicidad estaba ahí, con los gritos y reconciliación con su mujer, las discusiones ruidosas de sus hijos y las muestras de afecto de su pequeña princesa.

Esa era su verdadera felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero que les haya gustado, me quedo un poco largo, bueno comparado a los otros lo creo así.

**T**ambien que aun se acuerden de que esto existe y que hayan esperado este ultimo drabble porque empiezo a dudarlo.

**A**gradezco aquellos que me dejaron un review no saben cómo me ayudo eso a seguir, sus comentarios me hacían feliz y me dejaban con ánimos de escribir.

**Q**uiero agradecer especialmente a **yukkoame **sus comentarios a decir verdad me inspiraron bastante, lo de todos lo hicieron pero ella, siempre con sus costumbre de contradecirme sobre que escribo bien-cosa que dudo- me hizo feliz porque era divertido dar un poco de pela por eso. Gracias~.

**Q**uiero decirles que si se me ocurre otra idea no dudare en colocarla.

¡**N**os vemos en otro!

**C**reo.


End file.
